The birth of a Potter Child
by chawk1993
Summary: Takes place during the nineteen years before the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Harry and Ginny have their 3 children: James Sirius, Albus Severus "Al" and Lily Luna but not without birthing dramas.
1. James Sirius

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Here's my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you like it. _

The birth of a Potter Child

Chapter 1: James Sirius

The birth of a child is said to be one of the most wonderful times in a wizard's life. Harry James Potter was one exception to this. He was the godfather to Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin, the son of his late friends Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks. Through his marriage to Ginevra Weasley, the sister of his best friend Ronald Weasley he was uncle to Victoire, Dominique and Louis (Bill and Fleur's children), Lucy and Molly (Percy and Audrey's daughters) and Fred and Roxanne (George and Angelina's children). He loved his nieces and nephews like his own children and was often teased by his mother-in-law, Molly of whom his niece Molly was named after.

She would say, "Harry, you and Ginny had better hurry up and have children otherwise you'll miss out on fatherhood. Take it from Charlie."

Harry would merely laugh and would promise her that it would happen... eventually.

It came to him as surprise one day when Ginny announced they would be expecting.

"Harry?" she said as they sat in the living of 12 Grimmauld Place one fine Sunday afternoon.

"Yeah?" he said looking up from the letter he had received from his cousin Dudley.

"If I told you I was pregnant what would you say?" Ginny asked not looking up from her book on Quidditch.

Harry thought for a moment. "I would say that's great. Why?"

Ginny winced for a second before regaining her strength. "I'm really pregnant, Harry."

Harry looked up from his letter.

"What?" he said in alarm.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny repeated.

"Oh my god!" Harry gasped. "I'm going to be a father!" He went over and kissed Ginny's forehead before apparating to the Burrow to tell Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys.

"Hello, dear." Said Molly as Harry appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Hi Molly, can I tell you something?"

"Anything dear."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Ginny's pregnant."

Molly spun around dropping her wand.

"Congratulations dear!" she squealed as she hugged him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked sticking his head through the doorway.

"Harry!" he said as Hermione stuck her head through the doorway too.

"Harry!" she said as she hurried through the doorway to hug him.

"Hey guys."Harry said hugging his two best friends.

"Looking after my sister?" Ron teased.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah! Hermione!" Ron yelped.

"You deserved it." Harry chuckled.

"What needs congratulating?" Hermione asked crossing her arms as she gave her husband another menacing glance.

"Ginny's pregnant." Harry said as a smile came across his face.

Hermione squealed before hugging Harry again.

"Oh congratulations!"

Harry chuckled. "Thanks Hermione."

Ron hugged his best friend and joked, "You knocked up my little sister. Oh my bloody god!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" roared Molly.

Ron flinched.

"Molly calm down." Hermione said.

"Aunt Ginny's pregnant?" said the voice of Dominique.

"Dominique! Hi!" Harry said at the sight of his niece.

"Hey Uncle Harry." She said with a smile,

"Dom!" Billy called.

"Is that Bill?" Harry asked surprised that his brother-in-law was actually at the Burrow seeing as Fleur and Molly still couldn't stand each other for long periods of time.

"Harry." Bill said in surprise.

For as long as Harry and Bill had known each other, they had always been on good terms, even after Bill married Fleur they still remained good friends. Bill and Fleur had allowed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ollivander and the goblin Griphook to hide at their cottage for a few days during the final days before the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Hey Bill." Harry said shaking hands with his brother-in-law.

"Did I just hear right? Ginny's pregnant?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, you heard right."Harry said with a smile.

"Harry James Potter!" bellowed Ginny.

Harry, Molly, Bill, Dominique, Hermione and Ron spun around to see an angry Ginny standing with her hands on her hips.

"Aunt Ginny!" cried Dominique as ran over to hug her aunt.

"Hello Dom." Ginny said hugging and picking up her niece.

She then eyed Harry. "I thought we were going to tell everyone together?" she snarled at her husband.

"Yeah but I wanted to be the one to tell Molly, Hermione and Ron." Harry said rising his hands in defence.

"She's my mother, Harry!" Ginny snarled.

"Ginevra Molly Potter!" Molly hissed.

Ginny went silent. She knew better than to yell in front of her mother.

"Sorry mum." She grumbled. She then went to hug Hermione.

"Sorry Molly." Harry said.

"It's ok, dear. I know what it's like. You've got mood swings already, Ginny." Molly said matter-of-factly.

"This early?" Ginny asked.

"It's been known to happen, Ginny. I mean remember when Angelina was pregnant with Roxanne?" Bill said.

"How could I not remember? She was worse with Roxy than what she was Freddy." Ginny said remembering how the mood swings had affected her sister-in-law Angelina.

"What about everyone else? They need to know." Harry said gravely.

"We'll tell them when we see them." Ginny said grinning at her husband and present members of her family and extended family.

Everyone got told about Ginny's pregnancy and they were all really happy for Harry and Ginny. They had all been debating what the baby would be.

"I hope it's a girl!" Angelina said one day as she, Ginny and Fleur scrambled around the Burrow living room chasing a half naked Louis who was wearing a nappy but no t-shirt.

By this time, Ginny was 5 months along and wasn't meant to be running around after her toddler nephews.

"Don't strain, Ginny. I learnt the hard way with Victoire." Fleur said as she helped Ginny up from the floor. Her English was now 98% clear and it was all thanks to the Weasley family.

"Thanks Fleur. I know. Harry and everyone else has been telling me the same thing." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, we are only trying to help you out. Take from Fleur and I. We've been pregnant before so we know what we are talking about."

Ginny sighed as she grabbed Louis from under the coffee table. He squealed loudly.

"Come to mama, Louis." Fleur said as Ginny handed her nephew to his mother.

"Ginny?" said Harry from outside the living room.

"In here, Harry." She called.

Harry poked his head through the doorway to see his pregnant wife, two of his sisters-in-law and squealing nephew crowded around the coffee table.

"Hey girls. Hello buddy." Harry said as he approached them.

"Hey Harry! Long time no see." Angelina smiled as she hugged Harry.

"We saw each other only last week." Harry laughed.

"Point taken."

"Hello Harry." Fleur said as she wiped Louis' chin with his bib.

"Hi Fleur."

"How was your day, dear?" he asked Ginny as he kissed her.

"Fine, Louis has been keeping me on my toes for most of the day." Ginny said as she hugged Harry.

"That's what it will be like with our baby." Harry said as Fleur handed him Louis.

"Say hello to Uncle Harry, Louie." Angelina cooed.

Louis squealed.

"Thought of any names yet?" Harry asked.

"We could name the baby after your aunt Petunia. If it's a girl, of course." Ginny suggested.

Harry's face paled as he, Louis and the girls sat down in the arm chairs.

"Ah, no." Harry said.

"Why not?"Angelina asked.

"No child of mine will be named after my vile aunt." Harry said sternly.

"I wouldn't say that to her face." Ginny said teasingly.

The girls thought for a moment.

"What about we name the baby after Ron." Harry suggested.

"What? You want to name the baby after me?" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Ron's head sticking in the doorway.

"Maybe. Oh I know! Ron, how would you feel if we named you and Hermione the baby's godparents instead." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Ron looked completely stunned.

"I would be honoured to be the baby's godfather. We'll have to run it by Hermione first." Ron said beaming.

"Wait. Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Right here, Ginny." Hermione said from next her making her jump.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ginny yelped.

"Sorry." Hermione apologised.

Harry exchanged looks at Ron and Ginny.

"What did you want to run past me?" Hermione asked.

"How would you like it if you and Ron become the baby's godparents?" Harry said taking Ginny's hand in his own.

Hermione didn't hesitant. "Yes! Yes! We would love too! Would we Ron?" she squealed as she hugged Ginny first then Harry.

"We'd be honoured." Ron said coming in the room to hug his sister and Harry.

"Thanks guys. You truly are the most amazing friends a guy can have." Said Harry, group hugging Ron and Hermione.

Ron laughed. "I would have been a very good friend if I hadn't had approved of you dating and later marrying my sister now would I?"

"That's very true, man."Harry said pulling out of the hug first.

4 months later at 12 Grimmauld place, Harry and Ginny decided to throw a baby shower. It was a new thing in the Wizarding community to have various Muggle parties thrown. It was May 14 and people were fussing over the month seeing as on the 1st of May 1998 the Wizarding World was thrown into chaos and despair with Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts castle which saw hundreds of Wizards, Witches and Magical Creatures were killed. Victoire had been born on the 2nd anniversary of the War in 2000.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had kept in touch with a couple of their old friends from their time at Hogwarts. They remained close to Neville Longbottom his wife Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood and of course Hagrid.

"Wow you're getting big Ginny." Smiled Neville as he felt the baby kick as the entire Weasley family, Dudley, his wife Anna, and the other magical guests crowded Grimmauld Place.

"Gee, thanks Neville." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Dudley, I thought you could see magical locations or things." Hannah said uncomfortably.

"Kingsley changed the law so we Muggles could see magical things." Dudley said as he exchanged smiles with his cousin.

"I thought Kingsley was coming." Ron said looking around to make sure that he hadn't overlooked the guests when he had permitted them to enter.

"Kingsley couldn't come. He told me this morning when I ducked into work." Arthur said causing Ron to nod.

Gifts were opened and food was eaten but one expected what was going to unfold next.

Ginny was in a full flight conversation with Luna when she felt her waters break.

"Harry!" She bellowed over the noise of conversation.

Harry turned around to see Luna and Percy's wife Audrey supporting Ginny by the forearms with Ginny holding her bloated stomach. He hurried to his wife in a panic.

"What's wrong?"He said urgently.

"My waters broke!" Ginny screeched sending everyone in the room into a panic.

"Don't panic! We need to get Ginny to Saint Mungo's!" Hagrid yelled over the crowd.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny apparating to Saint Mungo's where they were greeted by a nurse at the front desk.

"Ah, hi. I'm Harry Potter. My wife's in labour." Harry said to the nurse at the desk as fast as he could.

"What's the relationship with the others dear?"The nurse asked indicating Ron and Hermione.

"My brother and his wife." Ginny said as she tried to force down a scream that was constricting in her throat.

It was no use. Ginny screamed as the pain ripped through her.

"Come this way!" urged the nurse as she jumped to her feet to tend to Ginny.

With the help of Harry and Ron, the nurse carried Ginny to the maternity ward of the hospital. Hermione held Ginny's hand the entire time.

"Ok Mrs. Potter. I need you to push NOW!" instructed the doctor that had been present in the ward that time.

Harry took Ginny's other hand and Ginny screamed as she pushed with all her might to deliver the baby.

"Almost there Mrs. Potter. One more push." The doctor encouraged.

Ginny gave one more push before the cries of the baby rang out in the ward.

Ginny relaxed and released Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have a beautiful baby boy." The nurse said as she handed Harry the freshly cleaned and wrapped baby boy.

"He looks like you, mate." Said Ron as he pulled up a chair beside Harry to admire his newborn nephew.

"He does too." Ginny said weakly from the bed.

"What are we going to call him?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you honour two of the most influential men in your life, Harry?" Hermione suggested as she rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry thought for a moment.

"James Sirius." He said looking up at Ginny who had regained some of her strength.

"After your dad and Sirius?"

"Yeah, I owe them for sacrificing their lives to save mine." Harry said slowly rocked his son back and forward.

"James Sirius Potter. I like it." Hermione said as Harry handed James to Ginny.

"It's got a ring to it doesn't it?" Harry said.

"Ron, go back to Grimmauld Place and tell the others that Ginny's given birth." Hermione said.

"Hermione, he'll forget. Go with him."Ginny said smugly.

Hermione was relucent to go but she did anyway leaving the small family alone.

"He's got your hair." Said Ginny, as she ran her hand lightly over her son's fuzzy head.

"Well, he has freckles like you and your eyes." Harry said as he leaned up to kiss his wife's cheek.

Harry sat and watched as Ginny rocked their son back and forth. They received visits from their party guests. Even Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, teddy came to visit. Teddy was very excited to see the new addition to his godfather's family. Harry knew that someday, James would follow in the footsteps of his namesakes; his late grandfather James and his father's late godfather Sirius. Causing mischief of all kinds.

_Please review!_


	2. Albus Severus

**A/N: **_Sorry for not updating in ages. The next chapter will be the last. It will on the youngest Potter child. Little Lily Luna. Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 2: Albus Severus

2 year old James ran around the family living room squealing his head off.

"James stay still!" Ginny yelled over her son's screams.

"Ginny?" called Hermione.

"In here, Hermione." She called as she dropped to her knees and caught her son by the pants.

Hermione walked in with a massive smile on her face.

Ginny looked up. James broke free of his mother's hold and was about run in the opposite direction when Hermione grabbed him. He started to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Good catch." Ginny praised.

"Thanks," Hermione said bouncing up and down on her toes.

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked as Hermione patted her nephew on the back to calm him down.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face.

Ginny squealed like James just had. "How far along?" she asked as she hugged Hermione. She was about answer when Harry poked his head in the room.

"Hey Hermione," he said crossed the room to hug his sister-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Harry. I came to tell Ginny something unaware that you were here too." Hermione as she pulled out of Harry's hug.

"Tell him," Ginny urged as she wrestled with James to keep him from wriggling out of her arms again.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm pregnant." She said beaming from ear to ear.

"That's great, Hermione. Congratulations!" Harry said hugging her gently this time.

"Does Ron know yet?" Ginny asked.

"No. He doesn't yet. I was wondering if you could be there when I tell him. I mean, I was there when Harry told us about you, Ginny. So I was wondering if you could return the favour?" Hermione asked nervously awaiting their replies.

"Yeah sure thing. Oh one more thing," Ginny said looking at James before looking at her husband with smile.

"You're not are you?" He asked his wife.

Ginny nodded. "I'm pregnant again."

Harry leaned over to kiss her.

James squealed in disgust.

"Come here, James." Hermione said tapping Ginny on the shoulder her to hand James to her. "If it's boy you should honour Neville. He'd like that."

Harry thought for a moment. "Hmm... what about Albus Severus, if its boy?"

"Albus Severus?" asked Hermione.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Good idea, dear."

"Named after whom?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Albus part would be after one of the greatest sorcerers of all time and the man who helped begin the end of Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore. The Severus part would be after the man who loved my mother and gave his life to save mine even if he pretended to hate me. Severus Snape." Harry explained.

Ginny and Hermione were almost moved to tears. Naming another one of Harry's children after 2 of the most important men in Harry's life at Hogwarts that was another one of Harry's ideas.

"Oh Harry. That's a wonderful idea." Hermione said hugging him again.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Yeah. Good choice in names. But what if it's a girl?"Ginny asked.

"Lily Luna. After my mother, Remus and Luna." Harry said with a defiant smile.

"After Remus and Luna?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Oh course! Remus' nickname was 'Moony' and Luna is Latin for Moon! Good thinking Harry." Hermione said beaming at Harry's brilliant plan.

"Come on. Let's go tell Ron."Ginny said before she, Harry and Hermione with James in her arms headed for the Burrow.

"For goodness sake Ron! Why can't you and Hermione move out!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Please!" Ron begged just as Ginny, Harry, Hermione and James appeared in the kitchen.

Hermione cleared her throat making Molly and Ron look up.

"Hermione! Hi!" Ron looked up to see the expression on his wife's face.

"I have something to tell you, Ronald and you might want to sit down."

"Who died?" Ron immediately asked. Molly elbowed her son in the ribs before putting up a seat next to him.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking up. "I'm pregnant."

Ron and Molly exchanged shocked expressions. Ron's face went pale with horror. He looked like he wanted to pass out. Molly jumped to her feet to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Oh congratulations, dear. Let me guess. You went to tell Harry and Ginny before telling us." Molly said crossing her arms but she still smiled with glee.

"Yes. It was the first thing that came to mind." Hermione said with a smile crossing her face as she looked down to see the expression on her husband's face. It was happy no doubt.

"I'm going to be a dad." Ron said in realisation. "I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry hadn't seen him this happy since he accidentally ate an entire box of Love Potion spiked chocolates from Romilda Vane in their 6th and final year at Hogwarts. Of course, Ron's 'feelings' for Romilda weren't actually real. Harry was happy for his friends. He was glad that he was about to become an uncle for the umpteenth time and a father for the second time.

"Um... Ginny dear. Tell the others what you told Hermione and me." Harry said clearing his throat to get his wife's attention.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked looking up in surprise.

"I'm pregnant again." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh congratulations dear!" Molly squealed again before hugging her daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks, mum." Ginny said as her mother hugged her for a second time.

"Afternoon, Weasleys!" called Arthur.

"Afternoon, Arthur." Molly, Harry and Hermione said as they turning to see Arthur climb in the kitchen window.

"Afternoon dad!" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Dear, use the door." Molly said in a criticising tone as Arthur came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Granddad!" James screamed.

"Hello James." Arthur said as he took his youngest grandson from Hermione's arms.

"Arthur, Hermione and Ginny have an announcement to make,"

"Oh?"

"We're pregnant." Ginny and Hermione without hesitation as they both exchanged glances and smiles with their husbands and Molly.

"That's great to hear girls. Congratulations."Arthur clapped Ron and Harry on their backs before hugging his now pregnant daughter and daughter-in-law.

The months flew by and Ginny and Hermione's pregnancies became more evident. The rest of the Weasley one by one gave their congratulations to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Aunty Muriel, who was still alive, kept her statement that Harry had heard her say at Bill and Fleur's wedding, by saying that the Weasleys bred like gnomes. She had a point in a weird but wonderful way.

It all started with Fleur and Bill announcing that they were expecting their first child. Victoire was born on the 2nd anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War that saw the final downfall of Lord Voldemort. Then 2 years later, they announced that they were expecting Weasley grandchild number 2. Dominique was on the 4th of April 2002.

When George married Angelina, she was already 2 ½ months pregnant with Fred who was named after his father's late twin and was born on the 2nd of April 2003 a day after George's birthday. Talk about close knit families. Just over a year later, Roxanne was born on the 23th of January 2004. A few days after Roxanne was born, Percy's wife Audrey gave birth to Molly who was named after her paternal grandmother.

A year later, Lucy was born, with Fleur falling pregnant with Louis a little after Lucy's birth. By now, Molly and Arthur were almost drowning in grandchildren. They had more grandchildren then what they had children. 7 children with one deceased in the Battle of Hogwarts making their child count 6.

No one really got over Fred's death. George especially since he and Fred had been really close. After the war, Ron had taken over Fred's position at Weasley's Wizard Wheezers before starting his training to become an Auror. Harry had also become an Auror while Hermione worked to make the treatment of House-Elves better. Ron thought she was mentally insane.

"So what do you plan to call your baby?" Luna asked Hermione one day on her weekly visit to the Burrow.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, ah, we haven't really decided on names yet." Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"Luna, can we ask you something?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Yes, of course." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Harry and I were wondering if we ever had a daughter we wanted to name her after you and the late Remus Lupin. We wanted to know if that was alright with you." Ginny said knowing that Luna was likely to agree.

"I would be honoured, Ginny." Luna said with a smile aimed at her two old friends.

Ginny's face immediately went pale.

"Ginny?" Ron asked looking up to see his sister's pale face.

"I think my waters broke." She said in a panicked voice.

Mum! Dad! George!" Ron called.

"What's wrong?"Arthur asked rushing into the kitchen with Molly, George and Audrey at his heels.

"Ginny's gone into labour." Harry said panicked.

"Daddy? Mummy?" James said wondering into the kitchen completely unaware of what was happening.

"Audrey, gave James and meet us at Saint Mungo's," Harry instructed.

"James, sweetheart. Come on." Audrey said scooping up her nephew before calling Percy and her daughters.

One by one; the Weasleys apparated towards Saint Mungo's. Harry had to carry Ginny because her legs gave out from under her.

Once they had reached the Saint Mungo's foyer, Harry turned to Hermione before stating smugly, "I thought you would give birth first."

Hermione eyed Harry with concern and worry embedded in her eyes. "Don't say that! It might happen to me next!"

Ron comforted his wife but tried not to laugh at his best friend's comment. "She's right, Harry. You might jinx it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you start saying Muggle phases?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, mate." Ron said defending himself.

Ginny gripped her husband's shoulder making him turn around quickly and rush to the front desk to admit her.

"Harry Potter. My wife's in labour." He said in a hurry.

The witch at the desk was the same witch who had admitted Ginny 2 years earlier when she went into labour with James. She was a short yet plump woman with shoulder length hair that was done in a bun.

"Ah yes. Mrs. Ginevra Potter." The witch said as she summoned Ginny's file with a swoosh of her wand.

Ginny screamed and dug her nails into Harry's shoulder making him jump.

"Come through!" the woman said urgently.

Harry picked Ginny up in his arms again and hurried after the witch with Ron, Hermione and James at his heels.

Once reaching the almost empty maternity ward, Harry gently put Ginny down on the closest bed and knelt down next to her with James next to him.

"Mummy ok?" the little Potter asked his mother.

"I'm fine James," Ginny said as she fought the pain. "I'm just in a bit of pain from your brother or sister that's all sweetie." She said stroking her son's little cheek.

"James honey, why don't you come with me and get son Orange Juice?" said Hermione coming around to kneel next to her nephew.

"I want to stay with mummy and daddy." James said crossing his little arms.

"Mate, Aunt Hermione's right. You won't be of any use to us here. By the time you get back you'll have a new brother or sister." Harry said assuring his son who took one last look at his pregnant mother and his father before grabbing hold of his aunt's hand and walking out of the room.

Ginny screamed and tightened her grip on Harry and Ron's hands. The boys gritted their teeth as Ginny pushed with all her might to deliver her 2nd child. After a few agonising minutes, there was a wail of a baby and Ginny relaxed on the bed. The nurse witch wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a boy." Harry said proudly as he looked down at his newborn son.

"Albus Severus," Ginny said weakly as she looked down at Harry.

"Albus Severus? You mean as in Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"Yeah that's right. They were the two men who died protecting me. Snape also loved my mother so it would also be an honour to her too." Harry said with a smile.

"Great names for a great kid," Ron said coming around to get his first glimpse at his new nephew.

"Hi there little guy. It's Uncle Ron here." He cooed.

Hermione and James reappeared in the room 5 minutes later with a bottle of Orange Juice in hand. Hermione sat James down allowing him to wonder over to his mother, father and newborn baby brother.

"James, this is your little brother, Albus." Harry said as he introduced his oldest son to his youngest.

"Al," James said unable to say Albus.

Harry looked up at Ginny who nodded that they would nickname their youngest son.

Hermione sat in a chair behind Harry tapped on his shoulder and silently asked to hold her nephew.

"Hello Al. I'm your Aunt Hermione." She said before gasping out loud.

Harry looked up to see the startled expression on her face. The littlest Potter son had the emerald eyes of his father and paternal grandmother and hair of his father and paternal grandfather.

"Harry, looks like the Potter genes have rubbed off on Al." Ron teased his friend.

Ginny laughed before everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

It was true. Al was the only Potter child and would be the only child of Harry and Ginny to have the genes of his father. Hermione gave birth 2 and half weeks later to a daughter she and Ron named Rose. She was the many granddaughters of Arthur and Molly and certainly not the last.

_Please review!_


	3. Lily Luna

**A/N:**_ Here's the final chapter of The Birth of a Potter Child. Thank you all for reading and I shall be back with another Harry Potter fic very soon. Well as soon as I can finish my other fics. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Lily Luna

2 years after Al's birth, Harry and Ginny desperately wanted a daughter. No female had been born into the Potter family for generations. For all Harry knew was that no girl had been born in his family forever. He knew that he and Ginny would be the first Potter couple to bore a daughter.

Al and James ran to the door of 12 Grimmauld Place on a fine Monday afternoon. Harry had come home from work.

"Daddy!" They laughed as Harry picked them up.

"Hey boys." Their father laughed as they both pecked him on the cheek.

"Afternoon, dear." Ginny said as she entered the living room with a basket full of washing under one arm. She glided with grace up to her husband and sons and kissed Harry.

"Ew!" 4 year old James chirped. Ginny smiled before pecking her oldest son on the cheek.

"Yuck!" 2 year old Al said. Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Please don't do that in front of me!" whined a voice from the kitchen.

Harry turned to see George in the doorway.

"Hey George," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Harry." George said with smile as he walked toward Harry and took James out of his arms.

"Uncle Harry!" cried a familiar voice.

"No way. Is that Roxy?" Harry said asked as a little girl with reddish-black hair appeared in the door.

"It's me Uncle Harry." Roxy said going over and giving Harry a hug.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked George.

"Can't I come and visit my sister and nephews once in a while?" George joked.

"Point taken. How are you Roxy?" Harry asked once he, Ginny, Al, Roxy, George and James were all seated at the long kitchen table.

"I'm fine. I get to start at Hogwarts soon." Roxy said proudly.

"You know I bet that the Sorting Hat would be getting a bit sick of all the Weasleys that have passed through the Great Hall. First Bill, then Charlie, then you and-" Harry stopped himself knowing that George was still hurting from the death of his twin brother Fred.

It had been years since the Battle of Hogwarts but the Weasleys were still grieving Fred's death at the hands of Augustus Rookwood. Molly and George had taken Fred's death. Hermione had been unable to control her tears during Fred's funeral. She loved Fred like a brother like she did with the other Weasley brothers and Ginny who she loved as a little sister. She had said during her time at Hogwarts that she also felt that Harry was more like a brother to her rather than the more speculated romance that may have bloomed between them.

It wasn't like that at all between them. Ron had even questioned Hermione's relationship with Harry but she had told him that she saw Harry as merely one of her best friends and a brother figure. Hermione had feelings for Ron but wasn't willing to reveal how she really felt. Ginny was the same with Harry but had gotten advice from Hermione who said that she should be herself around Harry and date other boys in the mean time.

"Mummy ok?" Albus asked Ginny.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine." Ginny said with a small smile covering her lips.

"Al's right, Gin. You don't like all that good." Harry said turning to see his wife's pale face.

"Do you need to lay down?" George asked his sister.

"I said I'm fine!" Ginny hissed.

She sat Al next to his father before racing off to the bathroom. She fell to her knees at the toilet and threw up. Come to think of it; she hadn't been feeling the best all day. Could she be pregnant again? She was lucky that she had a spare muggle pregnancy test in the top drawer of the bathroom vanity. She used it and waited an anxious 5 minutes for the results. The test showed two bars meaning that she was indeed pregnant again. It was of course unplanned like her previous two with the boys but it was worthwhile.

Gathering her thoughts and the test, she went back out to the living room where she was greeted by Al.

"Mummy ok?" he asked.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." She said with a smile.

"Harry, George take a look at this." Ginny said as she handed Harry the test.

"It's a muggle pregnancy test." Harry said allowing his eyes to grow as he saw the positive of the test.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed as he showed the test to George.

"50/50 chance it's a girl!" George said. "1 sickle!"

"You're on!" Harry said holding a sickle between his fingers before slipping it into his pocket.

"Oh please! Don't tell me that you two are betting on whether this baby will be a girl." Ginny complained as James pulled himself onto her lap.

"Well sis, if you remember back to our childhood, Mum gave birth to six boys the seventh and final child ended up being you. So it can't be that much different with the Potter family can it?" George inquired as he picked up his daughter.

"I never thought of it that way." Harry said as reached down to pick up Al who had been tugging on his pant leg.

"What you want, buddy? A little brother or a little sister?" Harry asked his youngest son.

Al thought about it for a second. "Sister!" he squealed.

"Well it's currently 2 to 1." George said holding up his hand for the money that Harry would soon owe him.

"So you're telling me you want another son?" Ginny asked folding her arms across her chest and giving her husband the stink eye.

"Don't most fathers want sons?" Harry asked trying to defend himself.

"Some want daughters too, mate. I mean when Fleur was pregnant with Victoire, all Bill wanted was a daughter and he got his wish. He got another daughter when Dominique was born and later he got a son when Louis was born. Fleur wanted at least one son so they both got their wishes granted." George explained as Roxanne looked at the black hole on the side of his head that use to be his ear.

"So you're saying that Ginny wants a daughter and I want sons. Well I've already got two sons so maybe it's time for Ginny to get her wish." Harry said feeling rather defeated.

"We'll just have to see how the pregnancy turns out." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and George looked at each other knowing that Ginny was right. It depended on the pregnancy to determine what the baby would be.

It wasn't until month 5 when things started to see Ginny wishing more and more that her new baby would be a girl.

"Ginny. Why are you buying all that pink?" Luna asked. "You don't know whether your baby is a girl yet, do you?"

Ginny merely ignored Luna's question.

Ginny had asked Luna to come shopping with her only Luna didn't know that Ginny want to go baby girl shopping. She had a hunch that her baby was going to be a girl.

"Ok I think I've got everything I need." Ginny said 45 minutes later.

"Where to now?"Luna asked as she got to her feet. She had been resting her head on statue of her grandfather-in-law Newton Scamander that had been placed in the courtyard of the small store in Diagon Alley.

"Well, I did promise Harry and the boys this morning that I would meet them at the Burrow so I suppose we go there." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Oh good. I do enjoy your mum's cooking." Luna said with a smile.

"Hey Luna are you sure you mind Harry and I using your name as a namesake for the baby if it's girl?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I don't mind. I think of it as a real honour." Luna said in her usual dream tone.

Ginny hugged her before they apparated to the Burrow with their shopping in tow.

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny called as she placed the shopping on the kitchen table.

"Hello, dear." Arthur said sticking his head out into the kitchen. "Hello Luna."

"Hi Dad." Ginny said as she went over to hug her father.

"Hello Arthur. How are you?" Luna said dreamily.

"Just fine thanks, Luna. I see you two have been busy." Arthur said eyeing Ginny's shopping.

Ginny smiled a small nervous smile knowing that her dad would never question her choices but she knew only too well that her mum would.

"Arthur?" Molly called as she entered the kitchen with her face smeared with dirt indicating that she had been working in the garden.

"Hi mum," Ginny grinned.

"Hello Molly," Luna said with the same grin.

"Hello dears!" Molly said as went over to hug the girls.

"Um mum you have-" Ginny pointed to the spot off dirt on her mother's face.

"Oh! Silly me!" Molly said wiping the dirt from her face.

"Is Harry here?" Ginny asked not wanting to Molly started on her shopping trip.

"Yes he is. He's watching Charlie take James for his first broom ride." Molly said unaware of the shopping on the table.

"Charlie's home?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. He wanted to spend some quality time with the family." Arthur said with huge smile on his face.

Ginny and Luna hurried out the back door to see Harry with Al and James in his lap, Fleur and Angelina on either side of him and heavily pregnant Hermione sitting beside Angelina on the grass just metres away from the pond that Fred and George had once thrown. Charlie was standing in front of them explaining want not to do while riding a broom.

"Ginny!" Charlie jogging over to hug his little sister and Luna.

"Hi Charlie!" Ginny said as they hugged.

"Hey Luna." The second oldest Weasley said as he hugged Luna.

"Hello Charlie. How's Romania?" Luna asked.

"Oh fine. Norberta's fine too if Hagrid asks." Charlie said knowing that Luna was a Wizarding Naturalist along with her husband Rolf.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione as she hobbled over to her.

"Hi Hermione. Wow! You are getting big." Ginny teased.

"Thanks Ginny but I wouldn't let Ron hear you say that." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Mummy!" cried James and Albus as they leapt from their father's lap before rushing over to their mother.

"Hi boys!" Ginny said as the boys hugged her legs.

"Hi dear." Harry said coming over to kiss his wife.

"Hi dear. I did my shopping today." Ginny said gleefully.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Oh Ginny you didn't?"

"I couldn't help it." Ginny complained.

"Aunty Luna!" Al said toddling over to Luna who picked him.

"Hello Al." Luna said as she hugged the littlest Potter.

"Molly won't be happy with you." Hermione warned.

"I really couldn't care less what mum says." Ginny said crossly.

"GINERVA MOLLY POTTER!" Molly roared from the kitchen.

"I smell trouble." Charlie muttered as Ginny marched back in the house.

"Explain the shopping on the table. NOW!" Molly yelled at her daughter.

Ginny explained why she and Luna had gone shopping but Molly wasn't buying it.

"For god's sake, mum! It's my bloody life and I'll do what I god well please with it!" Ginny hissed.

Molly knew that her daughter was right so she resided in defeat.

"Very well Ginny." Was all she had to say.

* * *

The next four months zoomed by rather quickly and Ginny got even more excited but the arrival of her next and final child. However, one night things came to an abrupt haul when Ginny went into labour late one night. She had been sitting up reading to James and Al when her waters broke.

"Harry!" She yelled.

Harry came bolting into the room with Percy and Luna at his heels. They had been visiting the family.

"What's wrong?" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"The baby! It's coming!" Ginny shrieked.

"This is like when Hermione gave birth Hugo!" Luna said as she helped Percy pick Ginny up. Harry grabbed the boys and they apparated to Saint Mungo's.

"What's happening, daddy?" James asked when they had reached the hospital.

"Your mother is about to give birth to you little brother or sister." Harry said trying to stay calm for the sake of the boys.

George appeared a second later. "Uncle George! What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Percy sent his Patronus home and told us. Bet's still on Harry." George said with an evil grin.

Harry nodded before rushing to Percy's side who had just appeared with Luna and Ginny.

"Hi I'm Percy Weasley my sister's in labour." Percy said urgently to the wizard at the desk.

"I'm her husband and these are our boys, our family friend and my brother-in-law." Harry put in, adding James, Al, Luna and George to the mix.

"Come through!" said the wizard.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he, Percy who was carrying Ginny, Luna who was carrying Al and George who was carrying James ran down the corridor to the maternity ward of the hospital. Percy put Ginny down on the bed just as a healer and nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Potter breathe!" commanded the healer.

Harry and Percy kneeled on side of the bed and grabbed Ginny's hands just as she let out a feral scream as she pushed the baby into the world.

After 10 agonising minutes the baby was finally brought into the world. Ginny relaxed on the bed letting go of her brother and husband's hands.

"What is it?" James asked the healer.

"It's a girl!" announced the healer looking down at James. "You have a little sister."

"Yes!" exclaimed George. "I win. Hand it over, mate." George put his hand out and Harry fished around in his pocket and found the sickle that he had promised George months earlier.

"Lily Luna." Harry said as the healer handed him his newborn daughter.

Ginny looked down at her husband and nodded in agreement.

"You're naming her after Grandma Lily and Aunty Luna?" James asked.

"Yes we are. Do you like it, mate?" Harry asked his son.

James nodded and so did Albus who was more than happy to stay with Luna.

'Thank you Harry and Ginny. I am truly honoured." Luna said as tears started to flow down her face as she looked upon the red headed Potter.

Lily Luna was the most beautiful little girl that anyone had ever seen. She looked like Ginny in every way. Harry and Ginny couldn't wait to introduce her to Molly, Arthur and the other Weasleys and Dudley.

_Please Review!_


End file.
